


Not Gonna Be Lonely

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam is so jealous that now that Cas and Dean are dating, Dean is always gone and Sam's lonely. Gabriel finds out and comfort sex ensues! Bottom!Sam, sorry, I just need him in my life! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Be Lonely

Dean went out  _again_  with Cas and Sam sighed, watching them leave to go on another date.

Sam sighed, listening to the Impala roar to life and leave.

He looked around the empty motel room, and grunted, unsure of what to do. He felt a pang of jealousy that Dean and Cas were always out with each other and he had no one to be with.

He heard the flutter of wings and Sam turned to see Gabriel in the room.

"What are you doing here for?" Sam asked.

"Just saying hi." Gabriel shrugged. "Your brother out with my brother?"

"Again? Yes." Sam said. "They’re always out, and I’m just here."

"Alone?" Gabe asked.

"Yep." Sam sighed. Gabriel moved over to Sam and grabbed him, pulling the hunter over to the bed. "Gabe?"

"I’m gonna make sure you aren’t alone, Sam." Gabriel grinned, lying Sam down and snapping.

Suddenly, both of their clothes were gone, and Sam watched Gabriel lower his head, sucking the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam heard another snap and suddenly lubed fingers were at his hole.

Sam moaned as Gabe started opening him, while he sucked on Sam’s cock.

When Gabriel found Sam’s prostate, Sam cried out, a spurt of pre-come shooting into Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel moved away Sam’s cock, and grinned as he stretched his fingers in Sam’s hole.

"Gabe….need you in me."

"Think you’re ready?"

"Yes! Yes, Gabriel, I need you!"

Gabriel pulled away and lubed his cock, rubbing the cockhead against Sam’s fluttering hole.

"Gabe…"

Gabe thrust in before Sam could say another word, and he started to roll his hips, and fucked Sam, grunting and grinning as he watched Sam’s face morph into pleasure.

"Oh, Jesus….fuck…" Sam groaned. Gabriel’s hand roamed around Sam’s chest, and Sam moaned.

Gabriel rocked into Sam, one hand going down to wrap around Sam’s cock, and Gabriel smiled.

"Not going to be lonely anymore." Gabriel murmured. "I’ll make sure of that Sam."

Sam moaned and nodded, and Gabriel smiled as he thrust deep.


End file.
